Mai hoon na
by DnAfan
Summary: U don't need to take care of ur self my buddy...bcoz I m always there for taking care of u...An OS...Idea given by Srija...


_**Hi frndssss...**_

 _ **Happy Navratri to all...**_

 _ **This OS idea is given by Srija...**_

 _ **Barbie girl srija - hey doll...here is ur OS...plsss tell ne u like ut or not...**_

Here we go...

.

.

.

 **In CID Buerau (At morning) :**

All were busy in their work...and Abhijeet was extra busy because Acp sir and Rajat went to Delhi from 2 days for some important work...and Daya was on mission from 15 days...so now cid Mumbai is completely under only Sr. Ins. ABHIJEET...He was so much busy these days...and from 2 days he was extra busy due to Acp sir's departure...and 2 important cases were reported before 3-4 days...one was the murder case and the second was kidnapping...but Acp sir had to go Delhi because of another important case...but he was satisfied because he knew his second in command will manage all the things...though they solved both the cases...but their fileworks were still pending...and an another case was also going on...so all were really busy...and Abhijeet was really stressed in these days...most importantly these last 2 days...he really missed his buddy badly...not because if Daya was there...then his work load became less...but because he didn't feel any kind of stress...because Daya always make him smile...with his silly talks...he worked on a file...Freddy came to him...

Freddy : Sir...

Abhijeet completely engrossed in his work...so didn't listen...Freddy again called him...

Freddy : Sir...

Abhi (in jerk) : haan...haan Freddy...kya hua?

Freddy (in concern) : sir...dophar hone ko aai...lunch time hone vaala hai...chaliye...pehle kuchh kha lijiye...

Abhi (in smile) : thank u Freddy...par tum log kha lo...mujhe abhi ye file complete karni hai...

Freddy : lekin sir...

Abhi (interrupted) : Freddy...tum to jaante ho na...kal wo Dcp chitroley kya bolkar gaye the...unhe kal tak ye last 2 case ki aur ye kuchh aur important files hain ye sab complete chahiye...aur abhi mujhe ye current case ke silsile me crime spot pe bhi jaana hai...aur fir mere khabri se milne bhi...

Freddy : haan sir par 10-15 min me kya fark padta hai...

Abhi : lekin freddy...

Freddy : nahi sir...mai aapki ek baat bhi nahi sununga...pichhle 2 dino se aapne na dhang se kuchh khaya hai...na sahi tarah se aapki nind puri hui hai...aise to aapki tabiyat bigad jaayegi sir...fir Daya sir to hume hi daantenge na...ki tum logo ne hi mere ABHI ka khayal nahi rakha...

Abhi (in smile) : achha...to abb aap mujhe apne Daya sir ke naam se blackmail karenge kyu...

Freddy : nahi sir aisi baat nahi hai...

Abhi : are yaar Freddy...tum log itna to khayal rakh rahe ho...aur fir kaam ka pressure sirf mujh par hi thodi na hai...tum logo par bhi to hai..tum log bhi to din bhar busy reh rahe ho...

Freddy : haan sir...but as a senior aap par load jyaaa hai...abb ye important files to apko hi complete karni padti hain na...hum jitna ho sake utni help karte hain par fir bhi...Daya sir hote to...(Abhijeet smiled)...sir...aap Daya sir ko bahot miss kar rahe ho na...

Abhi (in smile) : hmm...15 din ho gaye freddy...miss to karunga hi na...uska mission kuch ek hafte ka hi tha...but date extend ho gai... (sadly) aur pichhle ek hafte se to usse baat tak nahi hui...Acp sir se uski baat hui thi...pata nahi uska mission kab khatam hoga...

Freddy : wo jald hi aa jaayenge sir...abhi aap chaliye...thoda sa hi kuchh kha lijiye...fir chalte hain...crime spot par...

Abhi (shook his head in disappointment) : tum nahi maanoge na...thik hai baba chalo...

And they went in canteen and took their lunch...then went to crime spot...whole day passed in work...

 **At evening :**

Abhijeet came back to beurau...he was looking very tired and dull...he sat on chair...

Abhi (to himself) : yaar Daya...kaha hai meri jaan...jaldi aaja please...

A voice (from behind) : hum yaha hain baccha...

Abhijeet turned and stood up in jerk...he became surprised and happy to see him...he didn't utter a word...just went to him and hugged him tightly...the person also hugged him back in smile...Abhijeet felt so much sooth and a different kinda relief almost after 15 days...after these really hectic days...he felt like his all stress went somewhere...

Daya (in smile) : kya hua boss? Lagta hai iss baar kuchh jyaada hi miss kiya tumne mujhe...

Abhi (in hug) : hmmm...

Daya felt something that his buddy really looking dull and tired...they separated...

Daya (in concern) : Boss...kya hua...itne dull kyo lag rahe ho...aisa lag raha hai jaise kitne dino se tumhaari nind hi puri nahi hui...

Abhi (in smile) : nahi mere bhai...aisa kuchh nahi hai...mai to bilkul thik hu...par tu bata...tu kab aaya...aur kuchh bataya bhi nahi...koi phone nahi...kuchh nahi...

Daya (in smile) : are yaar...abhi ek ghante pehle hi aaya...direct beurau hi aa gaya...tumhe surprise dene...par tum yaha the hi nahi...aur yaar tum to jaante ho na mission kitna extend ho gaya...aur last week bahot hectic tha...isiliye mene Acp sir ko phone karke bata diya ki tumhe bata de...kyunki unhe to call karna hi tha...bas aaj hi HQ me bhi mission ki saari details submit kar ke fir yaha aaya...

Abhi : hmmm...chal achha hai...tu aa to gaya...

Daya : kya boss...tum to aise bol rahe ho jaise mai kahin aur bhag jaane vaala tha...

Abhijeet smiled...Freddy and Vivek came there...

Freddy : are sir aap aa gaye...

Abhi : haan freddy...par abhi khabari se milne jaana hai... (to Daya) Daya...tu ek kaam kar abhi ghar jaa...tu bhi to thak gaya hai na...aur haan sun... (showed him files) ye kuchh files hain...inhe ghar le chalna...mujhe late hua to direct ghar hi aa jaaunga...tu khaana mat banana...mai pack karva ke le aaunga... (to vivek & freddy) aur tum dono bhi kaam complete karke nikal jaana...aur sachin aur purvi aa jaayein to unhe bhi keh dena...mai niklata hu...

All nodded...Abhijeet went from there...Daya asked Freddy...

Daya : Freddy...Boss to mujhe kuchh batayega nahi...tum hi batao...kya hua hai ise...itna dull kyo lag raha hai...

Freddy : are sir kuchh nahi...aisi koi baat nahi hai...wo actually aap bhi nahi the 2 week se...aur Acp sir aur Rajat sir bhi pichhle do din se Delhi me hai...isime ye cases aur work load kaafi jyaada tha...isiliye Abhijeet sir bhi thode stressed hain...2 din se thik se soye bhi nahi hain...aur kaam ke chakkar me khana bhi yaad nahi rehta...wo to hum jabardasti karte hain to thoda kha lete hain...upar se Dcp sir ka order hai...kal tak ye saari files complete karni hain...hum sab usi me lage huye the...ye kuchh important files hain...jo Abhijeet sir ko complete karni hain...aaj hi...par abb aap aa gaye hain na...abb koi chinta nahi...

Daya (feeling sad) : hmmm...bichara mera Abhi...par tum log chinta mat karo...mai aa gaya hu na...don't worry...

Both nodded in smile...after sometimes Daya went to home taking all the files...Freddy and Vivek also went to home after completing the work...

 **In Duo's home (at night) :**

Daya reached at home...waiting for Abhi...Abhijeet came to home after met his khabri...

Daya : aa gaye Boss...

Abhi (sat on sofa) : haan yaar...

Daya : bahot thake lag rahe ho...

Abhi (in smile) : nahi yaar...jyaada nahi...

Daya : thik hai...Abhi jao...fresh ho jao...

Abhijeet nodded and went for freshenup...then came in hall...Daya arranged food on dining table...

Abhi : Daya...wo files kaha hain...?

Daya : wohi centre table par hai boss...

Abhijeet nodeed and sat on sofa...checked all files...and again busy in work...Daya saw him and came to him...

Daya : are Boss...ye kya...khana nahi khaana...?

Abhi : nahi yaar...wo abhi bhookh nahi hai...ye files bhi kal subah tak complete karni hai..Dcp sir ka order hai...tu kha le...mai abhi milk pee lunga...

Daya : lekin Boss...

Abhi : Daya please aaj jid mat karna...mujhe bhi man kar raha hai na apne bhai ke saath baithkar baatein karne ka...but aaj sach me kaam hai...please yaar...

Daya nodded and went from there...Abhijeet again busy in files...after some minutes Daya again came in hall with a plate of food and sat beside Abhijeet...Abhijeet saw that and asked...

Abhi : Daya...ye kya...aaram se Dining table pe baithkar kha le na...

Daya : Boss...ye sab sirf mere liye nahi hai...hum dono ke liye hai...

Abhi : hum dono ke liye? Lekin Daya mene kaha na...mujhe bhookh nahi hai...

Daya : mujhe pata hai...tumhe bhookh kyo nahi hai...kaam ki tension hai na...to uska hal hai mere paas...jisse tumhaara kaam bhi nahi rukega aur tum khaana bhi kha loge...

Abhi : achha...kya hal hai aapke paas?

Daya (in sweet tone) : yehi ki tum apna kaam karte raho...aur mai tumhe apne haathon se khaana khilata rahunga...kyo kaisa idea hai...

Abhijeet smile affectionately on this extreme sweetness...and really praised his brother's love and care for him in his heart...

Abhi (with full of love) : tu nahi sudhrega na...chal khila...

Daya smiled and fed him...Abhijeet done his work as well...In between Abhijeet stared at Daya and smiled...Daya was going to feed him...but felt his stare so asked...

Daya : kya hua Boss...aise kya dekh rahe ho...?

Abhi : tu bhi to kha...

Daya : are Boss...kha to raha hu...

Abhi : hmmm...dikh raha hai...do nivale mujhe khilar khud ek hi baar kha raha hai...

Daya : are Boss...usse kya fark padta hai...kha to raha hu na...

Abhi : haan...par tu bhi thak gaya hai na...itne dino baad mission se lauta hai...ye din tere liye bhi to hectic the na...(in naughty tone) dekho to kitna dubla ho gaya hai mera bhai...

Daya (in shock) : Boss...ye tum keh rahe ho...?

Abhi : haan to...aise kya dekh raha hai...50 gm jitna weight to kam ho gaya hai tera...

Daya (in fake anger) : Bossss...

Abhi (smiled) : achha chal abb khana khila...par pehle khud kha...

They finished their food...Daya cleaned the kitchen then came to Abhijeet with a cup of tea...

Abhi : yaar...ye kya...tu aaram kar na...

Daya : are boss...mujhe nind nahi aa rahi...lao tumhari kuchh help karu...

Abhi : nahi yaar...mai tujhe kehta par abhi cases ke baare me tujhe pata nahi hoga na...aur mai samjhane baitha to der ho jaayegi...tu chinta mat kar...mai kar lunga...

Daya : thik hai baba...ye chai to pee lo...kaam karne ki energy milegi...

Abhi : aur teri chai ?

Daya : mera abhi mann nahi hai...par tumhe abhi iski jarurat hai...

Abhijeet nodded and took the tea...after sometimes his eyes betrayed him...his eyes became sleepy...Daya saw that so said...

Daya : Boss...thodi der aaram kar lo na...

Abhi : nahi yaar...

Daya : kya nahi yaar...2 din se theek se soye nahi ho...nind to aayegi na...kyunki unfortunately tum ho to ek normal insaan...koi superman nahi...

Abhi : lekin Daya...

Daya : lekin vekin kuchh nahi Abhijeet...itna stress koi leta hai kya..aise to tumhaari tabiyat biagad jaayegi yaar...thodi der so jaao...mai tumhe jaga dunga pakka...

Abhi : kyo...tumhe nind nahi aa rahi...

Daya : nahi Boss...isiliye to keh raha hu na...please...

Abhi : pakka ?

Daya : pakka...

Abhijeet nodded...and went in his room...and slept...Daya covered him with blanket...gave a soft kiss on his his forehead...switched off the lights and came in hall...

 **At morning :**

Abhijeet wake up...opened his eyes...and sat up in jerk...

Abhi : ye kya...subah ho gai...8 baj gaye...Daya ne mujhe jagaaya bhi nahi...aur saari files...(in panic) oh my god...wo Dcp to meri jaan le lega...

He came in hall in tension...and saw Daya was sleeping on sofa...

Abhi : ye kya...ye yehi so gaya...kaha tha mene...mujhe nahi sona...par ye ladka maane to na...chalo isse sone deta hu...pehla ye files complete karni hain...8 baj chuke...kaise hongi ye sab files 2 ghante me...

And he opened the file...and became shocked...then checked another files...and shocked as well...Daya also wake up...and saw him...

Daya : good morning Boss...uth gaye...kya hua.. (looked at shocked Abhijeet...then understood so said...) are Boss...don't worry...files complete ho gai hain...

Abhi (still in shock) : par tune ye sab kaise?

Daya : kaise kya Abhi...kal Freddy ne mujhe sab kuchh bataya...fir mene usse inn sab cases ki details le li...aur ghar aane ke baad case study kar liya...

Abhi : to mujhe pehle kyo nahi bataya...

Daya : kyonki mere batane se bhi tum aaram to nahi karne vaale the na...upar se mujhe hi kehte ki Daya tu bhi thak gaya hai na...tu aaram kar...isiliye mene jaan boojhkar tumhaari chai me wo nind ki goli (and he stopped after realizing what he said...he slapped himself mentally)...

Abhi (in shock) : kya...tune meri chai me nind ki goli milai thi...tabhi mai sochu mujhe itni tension me bhi itni gehri nind kaise aa gai...tujhe ye nind ki goli mili kaha se...

Daya : are Boss...Rahul se lekar aaya tha kal ghar aate waqt...mujhe pata tha iski jarurat padne hi vaali hai...

Abhi : Dayaaa...

Daya : kya Daya Boss...tumne khud ki shakal dekhi thi...kitne dull lag rahe the...itna stress kaam ka...abb dekho kitne fresh lag rahe ho...

Abhi (pat his cheek with full of love) : kitni fikar karta hai tu meri...ye files complete karne ke liye apni puri raat kharab kar di...upar se tujhe to ye filework pasand bhi nahi hai...fir bhi...soya bhi nahi thik se...

Daya : nahi Boss...soya na...

Abhi : achha...kitne baje...

Daya : usse tumhe kya karna hai...tum hall me aaye tab mai soya tha na...

And he put his head on his buddy's chest and wrapped his arms around him...Abhijeet smiled and gave a soft kiss on his head...

Abhi (in smile) : thik hai baba...abhi so jaa...mai jagaa dunga...

Daya : nahi boss...mujhe nind nahi aa rahi...chalo ready ho jaate hain...beurau jaana hai na...

Abhijeet nodded and both getting ready for beurau...took their breakfast and went to beurau...All really felt that now Abhijeet looking much fresh...Abhijeet told all the reason behind that...All praised their Daya sir...Abhijeet submitted all the files to Dcp sir...whole day passed...At evening Duo came to home...Rahul also came to meet them...

 **At evening (Duo's home) :**

Rahul : achha hai...Daya kal mujhse wo nind ki goli le gaya tha...kabhi kabhi wo bhi bahot jaroori ho jaati hai...vaise ye sab chhodo...chalo abhi kahin bahar chalte hain dinner pe...

Daya : are yaar...tune to mere muh ki baat chhin li... (in serious tone) lekin usse pehle ek jaroori baat kehni thi tum dono se...

Abhi : kya hua Daya?

Daya : pehle tum dono apne dil thamkar baith jao...kahin heart attack na jaaye...

Abhi (in confusion) : aisi bhi kya baat hai Daya...?

Daya : are boss...baat hi aisi hai...jisse sadma lag sakta hai...

Rahul (in tension) : abey bata na...kya baat hai...?

Daya : wo actually mai ye kehna chah raha tha ki aaj ke dinner ke paise (both looked at him keenly...Daya put pressure on the word)...mai dunga...

Abhijeet and Rahul shocked and looked at him with opened mouth...

Daya : kya hua...tum dono mujhe aise kya dekh rahe ho...

Abhi (touched Daya's forehead) : Daya teri tabiyat to theek hai na...

Daya : haan boss...

Rahul & Abhijeet looked at each other then went in kitchen...

Daya : are boss...kitchen me kaha jaa rahe ho...hum to baahar jaa rahe hain na..

Abhi : yaar tujhe baahar nahi jaana to seedhe seedhe bol de...aisa majaak nahi karte meri jaan...dekh mera sach me heart fail ho jaata to...(Daya looked at him in fake anger)...aur Rahul...ye to bichaara chakkar khakar girne hi vaala tha...kyu Rahul...

Rahul : haan to...

Daya : are yaar...isme itna shock hone ki kya baat thi...mene kaha ki mai paise dunga...rupees to jitne honge wo tum dono ko hi dene hain na...

Abhijeet and Rahul became dumstuck...looked at each other...Daya burst out in laughter to see their faces...they both in anger ran behind Daya...

Daya (in laugh while running) : are Boss...mene kya kiya?

Abhi (trying to catch him): ruk tu...kya kiya haan... itna vaahiyat joke markar bolta hai kya kiya...iske liye to tujhe jail honi chahiye...nahi nahi faansi hi honi chahiye direct...

Daya laughed madly on this...

Rahul : nahi Abhijeet...kala paani ki sazaa honi chahiye...

And their dhamaal masti and sweet nok jhok going on...

.

.

 _ **.**_

 _ **plssss r & r...**_


End file.
